Asuna Lust
by KiritoSenpai231
Summary: This is a lemon and fan story about our favorite charecter Asuna. She's trying to have a sexual relationship with main charecter Kirito in real life, for the first time
1. Asuna's Secret

**Hello guys. Since I couldn't make a great story about SAO. I decided to make a hentai story of it. at least. Hope you all enjoy**

**Asuna Lust**

**Chapetr 1: Asuna's secret**

6:30 am, my alarm wakes me as it does every weekday morning for school. I stretch the sleep out of my body and along with it step into my pink slippers placed next to my bed. It is September 15, about two, three weeks into school. Asuna Yuki, that's my name. I'm 17, turning 18 in only 15 days, to say I'm excited is an understatement!

After getting ready for school, I make my way outside where Kirito was leaning against his bike, holding both of our helmets. "Morning beautiful..." he greets me, same as every morning these days, followed by a sensual kiss on the lips. I barely keep myself from groaning everytime we have to end it, to avoid embarrassing the both of us. I cling to his back on the way to school, pressing myself as close as my chest would allow. I got so lost in thought I didn't realize we had arrived and everyone...everybody was staring at me clinging to him. I feel my face quickly turn red. " Umm Asuna? Are you going to let go?" Kirito asks me, his words containing nothing but pure compassion and worry for me. My blush burns deeper as I feebly nod. I let him go, reluctantly, and backed away quickly embarrassed of myself. I lower my head as I walk towards first period.

God, what is up with me today... I ask myself, walking to lunch after the dismissal bell for fifth period rang. I am walking to have lunch with Kirito. The thought makes me giddy and has me grinning like an idiot. Suddenly someone pulls me into a room. Oww damnit who do you think you are?! I ask whoever assailed me.

I suddenly have a finger placed over my lips"Hush Asuna! Its just us!" It is Liz, and the us she is reffering to is Ayano (Silica) and herself. Why do you two have to be so secretive, you spyin' on me? "Uhhh..."

Liz starts nervously. What did you want to talk about, must be real important to scare the hell out of me. I shoot a glare at her. " Well, we saw how clingy you were to Kirito this morning, and we would like to know if you two were in bed last night." She boldly says with a mischievous grin.

I freeze. You mean...uh...have sex right? Well...uhmm...no we didn't... Thoughts begin running through my head of the first time I misunderstood him that one night after that amazing meal I had cooked. "Well what's keeping you from it?" She asks almost...seductively.

Ahhhhhhhnn. It escapes from my throat as an exasperated moan. Di...did I just...think about his... I shake my head back and forth turning a bright red. LIZ WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?! Did I seriously moan at the thought of... Is that what I sound like when I moan? I wonder if Kirito would... like it.

A small smile plays itself onto my lips as thoughts of varying intensity play through my head. Liz looks at me.

" Well if you weren't thinking about it before, you definitely are now. He's a boy, so he's probably thought it about it by now." She giggles after saying that, I catch a glimpse of Silica, red as a beet and silent as a still night. I suddenly realize a sensation between my thighs, a warmth and, a moist sensation that snaps me back to reality with a shriek.

Uh...uhh... I ...uh...gotta go. I stammer off, bolting out of the room. I beeline to the nearest restroom. I shut and lock the stall door behind me frantically fumbling for the lock. I nervously reach down and check myself, and feel a moist area on the cloth of my panties.

Wow...I guess I did...get a kick out of that thought... I gently prod the area, pressing against myself... I nearly crumble after my knees buckle. Uhhhhhhnnhh, I moan out in pure ecstasy, I had become really sensitive to touch, especially in that area. I leave the stall flustered, and walk to the sink near the exit of the bathoom. I fix my hair that some how became disgruntled in all that mess. I cup my hands in the basin after turning on the water, and splash the collected water onto my face.

I look up to my reflection, seeing my blushing face. I hear the bell for sixth ring. Shit! Gotta get to class!

Thankfully the rest of the day went off as normal, well until it came to my ride home...Kirito. "Where were you at lunch? I was worried Asuna!" Uhhh...Liz and Silica wanted to talk to me about...something... I say as he hands me my helmet and steps over his bike." What were you talking about? Or was it girl buisness and gossip?" Uhhhh... I freeze, blushing bright red. J...just gossip. I giggle nervously and sit behind him on the bike, but hesitate to wrap my arms around him.

I slowly wrap my arms around him, avoiding pressing my chest to his...muscular...back... I turn red. Fuck... there are those thoughts again. We arrive at my place, and quickly kiss his cheek and run inside, switching to my house shoes as I run inside. I fly up the stairs, and fling myself onto my bed, grabbing the nearest pillow I don't actually sleep on to clutch in my grasp. My breathing is heavy, long and hot. I rub my legs together nervously.

So what if he's thought about us...its only normal right? Then... why is the thought of him... turning me on so much... I turn over to my left side, facing the wall on that side of my bed. I feel my hand moving on its own...down my breasts... down my stomach... across my waist.. .and in between my thighs. I bite my pillow, silencing the moan that escaped my lips. K...Kirito... I... I want you...

6:30 am again, my alarm buzzes its alert. I reach to my bedside table and grab my phone. "New message(s) from Kirito?." I grin and blush at the same time, opening my messaging screen to view them." Babe I hope you're not getting sick on me, remember you can tell me anything. I love you, sleep well my love.

" A warm feeling rose in my heart reading those last few words. I get up and walk past the mirror leaning against my wall, when the color of my skin catches my eye. This caught me off guard, because I sleep in long sleeved pjs and long legged pj bottoms as well...which...weren't...on...me! Oh my god im half naked, why am I not wearing my pants?! I turn my body in the mirror, admiring my own beauty. I look to my phone that is lying on my bed and bite my lip.

What if I... I fidget with my hands. What if I were to... I violently shake my head back and forth. Why am I thinking such things so early in the morning?! I quickly get dressed, run downstairs grabbing random things in the fridge and putting them into my lunch cooler. I then run out to meet Kirito and kiss him good morning, longer than yesterday morning's kiss.

He even placed his hands on my waist to bring me closer. I floated in a dreamlike state the first half of the day because of that moment. I go outside and sit on a bench that is positioned around a tree, waiting for Kirito. While waiting for him, I got very...very thirsty. I opened my lunch cooler and grabbed the drink I packed. I looked at it, and chugged it down without a second thought. Damn, they dont make sodas like they used to, that was pretty damn strong...weird fizz type too... My eyes widened suddenly. Th...that wasnt soda... I go to try to spit it out but, Kirito is only a few steps away from me.

I look at him, and swallow nervously. Hey...you. I clear my throat. What did you bring for lunch? " Oh just a burrito I bought from a machine. How about you?" Uhhh...I glance down at my cooler. Its random day today...so I ended up with leftovers...My voice trails off. I feel my head begin to sway and teeter totter, left and right. " Asuna! Are you okay?" I begin laughing. Of course im okay. I'll always be okay if I'm with you Kirito!

I fling myself onto him, and end up straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and bring my lips to his. I press my tongue into his mouth, and run it along his, and around the inside of his mouth. I break away, leaving him shocked and blushing. Kirito...do you...want a...real daughter? I know Yui is as real as you or I in our hearts, but...I want...a... I want to...The last thing I remember is lying my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

My eyes flash open, I see the note Kirito left me, telling me he carried me home, I look at the clock above my doorframe... 7 pm. I grab my phone as it vibrates from another text. Liz? Wonder what she could want..." Wow that was pretty bold and straightforward out there at lunch today Asuna. I don't think I am even that direct with what I want when it comes to boys...;)" I begin sweating. Ohhh shit. It vibrates again " Say... what did you do last night ;) have some...fun?" I rapidly text her back. " Who says I did, who says I didn't, I'm not going to confirm your sexual fantasies..." Take a bite out of that Liz! Another vibration. I gasp happily. KIRITO! " Hey...Asuna, mind explaining why you drove me mad earlier today?"

"...drove you mad? What do you mean love? ;)" After sending that I look off blankly asking myself, did I just use a winky face? Am I trying to be flirty? AM I STILL DRUNK?! As I begin to think about all of this, he texts back. " Well, I'm t...talking about at lunch...you crawled onto me, in a...needless to say, sexy position, right on my lap... then made out with me...?"

My heart sped up like a roller coaster going down hill. " Y...yeah...how about that huh? Well, I hope you keep thinking about it, because its been the only thing I've been dreaming about." I send the message, and put my phone back on the table, intentionally ignoring his reply...for now.

I place my hands on my breasts and squeeze them gently. Mmmmnn. I move them gently, using my mind to see it as if, Kirito were squeezing them. Mmmmm Kirito... do you want to feel them bare under your grasp? I unbutton my pajama shirt, and continue playing with my breasts. I moan out loudly. Mmmnnnnhh fuck... I feel myself begin to reach down my pajama pants and, run my index finger across my lips

. Aaaaauugh fuck Kirito, I say in a high pitched moan. I insert two fingers into my dripping vagina, and begin fucking myself, with the thought that it is Kirito in my mind, in and out I slide my fingers. Mmm...mmm...m...nnng...fu...fuck...Kirito. I start moving my fingers in and out faster. Fuck me Kirito...yes...oh yes...faster...fuck...mmm...mmm..nnnngg...Kirito I...im...im going to cum...fuck.

I scream out his name when I just can't simply take it anymore, soaking my pajama pants. I am now panting, cheeks red...body hot. I lie there for a few minutes, caming down, trying to pull energy back into my body, weak from pleasure. After a few minutes I go take a shower, cleaning up well and making myself smell like vanilla, the absolute best scent to Kirito and I alike.

Afterwards, walking back into my room, toweling off, still naked, I pick up the phone and leave a voicemail to Kirito. Dear love of my life, thanks to you baby... I had some real fun tonight! I seductively spoke into my phones reciever. My dear Kirito... I lie down in bed and grab the pillow I cuddled with last night. My...Kirito...if only you knew what I did tonight... we would fuck until the sun came up. I blush at what I just said...so...dirty...I close my eyes smiling, and drift off to sleep...

**Thank you all for readying this story. it's the first part of this. and I hope you guys enjoyed. see you all in the next chapter**


	2. A romantic conversation

**Hey everyone. Here's the chapter 2. hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2: A romantic convercation**

I breathe in quickly as I wake up. Thank god...Saturday. The best day along with Friday of course. I shuffle downstairs to make some breakfast...jam and toast, with a sprinkle of powdered sugar. I bite into my delightful creation. God I'm a good chef. I say, mouth full and all. I swing my hip into the silverware drawer to close it, my hands busy with my breakfast, it slides shut with a satisfying small thump and click.

I walk upstairs to my bathroom to wash the mess I made of myself off. I approach the counter and turn to my side, viewing my figure, and I barely recognize it. Are my...boobs bigger? I cup my hands under my breasts and hold them as if they were in a bra. Shit, they definitely are bigger than normal...I look down at them...Definitely noticeable size difference... My eyes widen...Since when have I been naked?

...Ohhhhh that's right I never put my clothes back on after...my shower...I replay last night's...actions in my head, the very reason I showered. I walk to my room and, grab a slighty larger bra out of my closet. I place my right arm through the right bra strap, adjust my right breast into its cup, I repeat this with my left breast, after sliding my left arm into its respective bra strap.

Fits well...glad I planned ahead, getting a bra just a bit bigger than the size I wear. Ughh fuck, I'm going to have to recalibrate the nerve gear because my boobs...fuuuckk... I begin to think of buying something a little more revealing for my avatar in Alfheim Online...I think im going to do just that, my avatar body type too...To match...my new sexy figure. I pull on some panties after stepping into each leg hole, and shimmy as I pull them...noticing that they are a bit tighter than normal. Nooo not my ass too!

Fuck...I guess hormones are adjusting my body again...preparing...for...I blush deeply...I wonder...if I could fuck him in ALO...The thought brought warmth to my body...and I hurriedly throw on a lengthy shirt I lounge around in. I flop onto my bed and hook up my nerve gear. " Please follow the proceeding instructions to recalibrate your nerve gear..." It has me feel over my entire body, to recalibrate it. I exhale deeply and close my eyes. Link start! The initializing tone rings out as the colored particles fly around me, tunnel like almost.

I "wake" back up in my bed, in the house Kirito and I purchased together. I walk out onto the patio, spread my wings as the pixels come together on my back to form them...slowly lift off the ground, the toes of my right foot leaving the boards last...I fly towards a neutral territory nearby, one known for their wide selection of avatar models and...let's just say...flirtatious clothing. I open my menu to see the avatar model recommendations that fit my new body proportions in the real world. Alright this works! Looks just like me!

Aside from the now turquoise hair. I hear a twinkle over my left shoulder. I tense up. Yu...yui?! " Yes mommy I just woke up and saw that you were online, so I made my way here!" Yui...mommy needs to do some shopping, go home sweetie...please do what mommy says..."I love you mommy! See you later!" She flies off and I wait until I absolutely can't see her anymore to continue on with my shopping

. I come across a vendor selling...lacy...undergarments...I quickly buy both a bra and panties...black...sexy...Then I come across another, selling not quite...skimpy clothing, but certainly against dress code in public areas IRL...A low cut top catches my eye...Battle Maiden's...it's simply a tank top...a revealing tank top at that, with a bit of cloth here and there to make it look "elvish" wait...it says here it has a passive effect. That triggers npc vendors into giving you all the info you want to know, and then a bunch of scripted lore about the item.

A...aphrodisiac effect huh? Meaning it makes the reciever of the effect...a bit more pliable...good for bartering with the opposite sex of the wearer...makes sense...and if the wearer and target are in love...the effect...becomes...twice...as effective...I start laughing nervously and make up some bullshit reason to buy it. Ohhh yeah...this will come in real handy...when I'm dealing with those cheap ass traders hahaha look at me now...I blush deeply and buy it quickly. I begin my flight home after running to the edge of the pathway and taking off.

I equip my newly bought undergarments and short skirt I bought just before being too embarrassed to stay in that area any longer, but wait to put on the tank until closer to the meadow I told Kirito to meet me at today...I told him last weekend to meet me there. My menu notification sound goes off. KIRITO JUST GOT ON OH MY GOD FINALLY...I am surprised...I mean of course im excited he's on but...never that excited...Naughty images of him...in different stages of him being undressed flash through my head.

Ooooh he's definitely gonna pay...for making me so goddamn horny! I quickly equip my tank and message him..." Do NOT bring Yui...this is our night remember? A date, just for us..." I focus and up my speed and now I'm rocketing over the landscape towards the meadow.

Sorry Yui...you're not old enough for this...WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING?! Im just assuming...but...I can't help it...I...I love him...I... I want him!...God I can't stop thinking about it! I am so lost in thought, I don't even notice the ground approaching in my vision rapidly...I collide at full speed into the ground...luckily the grass here is enchanted...That's how the meadow got its name...Enchanted Meadows.

The player who first discovered it was a bad flyer, and much like I just did, crash landed into the meadow...thinking he was dead, he just lied there hoping someone would revive him...then he noticed his health hadn't dropped a bit, the meadow has a few ancient enchantments, one of which is, if you do die here your respawn time is fourthed...nursing aura I believe its called...another rumor is...that if two lovers share a intimate moment under its sky, their love will carry through eternally...as long as they are lovers IRL.

I hear the grass swish under footfall somewhere near me...I whirl around and, my eyes meet Kirito. God you're here! I run into him and knock him down, wrapping my arms around him. He's wearing a tight shirt, no cloak, and Alfheim's equivalent of khakis. Mmm you look hot in all those clothes...mind if I take a few off? His jaw drops " A...a..Asuna! What's gotten into you? You're really being a tease...and god you look beautiful, casual but, beautiful." Well I can't exactly put my finger on what has gotten into me...but I can tell you what hasn't gotten into me...I crawl onto him. I place my hand on his crotch, grasping lightly...I bring my lips to his ear...You are what hasn't gotten into me Kirito...I blow air across his ear then nibble on his earlobe...I gently rub my hand...up and...down over his crotch...that quickly becomes a bulge.

He gulps...sweating lightly... Is there something you're not quite telling me Kirito? Your body obviously wants me as badly as I want you...I tug at his shorts...Take...take them off Kirito...He hesitates for a minute...then slowly unequips them...They fade off of his lower half...I reach below the waistband of his boxerbriefs..."A...asu-" Shh...I place a finger over his lips...I love you Kirito...I bring my lips to his...then gently wrap my hand around the shaft of his cock, causing him to tense up...then slowly relax...I begin to run my hand up and down the shaft...I break the kiss smiling down at him..." I know...its only average...b-" But it is my average cock to play with.

He looks at me completly red, mouth slightly open from the pleasure he is getting from me stroking his cock. I begin stroking it faster...causing him to close his eyes, and let out the fucking hottest noise I've heard escape his lips...a moan...His moan entices me to moan along with him...fuck Kirito, you sound like you're enjoying yourself...I slow down my strokes, caressing it up and down in my gentle grasp...with each movement of my hand...I speed my stroking back up...exceeding my previous speed..."A...asu...asuna...if you...keep...doing that...I...I'm gonna cum..." Mmmmnnnhh I love the sound of that.

I'm gonna make my Kirito cum...please do...I feel his cock twitch in my hand...then a hot...gooey liquid spew out onto my hand...Mmmnnh...its really warm...so hot on my hand...I bring my lips back to his and kiss him passionately...pressing my tongue into his mouth, and run it over his...I break the kiss...and with him watching...bring my hand up to my mouth...and lick his cum off of it...Goodnight Kirito...don't stay up too late...I quickly log off before he can say anything.

I take off my Amusphere...my heart is thumping in my chest...I run my hand down to the throbbing sensation in between my thighs...Annnhhh...seems like we both came Kirito dear...and with that...I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

I bob my head up and down the beat of the song, once I found the beat that is. Believe it or not...I'm way into the...darker side of music, Upon A Burning Body, Killswitch Engage, just to name a few. I mouth out the words, playing a nonexistent drumset as well as guitar. I am intentionally ignoring Kirito...after last night...if any advice Liz has given to me been of any truth, it is do something to intrigue interest then play nervous, shy girl, or simply, completely silent.

I jam around the house in a similar manner to my performance in the kitchen, after making and enjoying some breakfast. Hmm I wonder if I should take up guitar or something as a hobby? I tap my upper lip with my finger, pondering that pursuit a bit. I pull my tank top up and over my head and arms in one fluid movement. Ahhh...I'm glad I'm alone for the weekend so, I can lounge about with any amount of clothing as I see fit!

It's even a three day weekend, and I'll be alone until late Monday night if not early Tuesday morning. My phone begins ringing in a blitzkrieg of a cycle...I finally answer it, not even having to look at the caller ID to know who it is. Helloooo sweetie...quite early to be calling even on a weekend. I look to a clock that scrolls across a virtual board in my living room, and plop myself onto my couch. The clock reads 8:30 am.

"A...asuna...you...last night..." Hmmm? Kirito, I say with a playful tease in my voice, Are you trying to tell me something? You sound nervous, is it something embarrassing? I listen to him stammer, struggle to find his words. Well since you are tongue tied I'll make it easier on you, I'm going to go shopping, and you can come by here around say...3:30? That sound good love? He grunts, I guess that means yes, I love you Kirito! I hang up and lay my right forearm across my forehead.

Poor Kirito, probably doesn't know what to do...as a healthy young man he certainly has desires, he can deny it but, he probably has imagined me in less clothing than I am in now...Heheheh the same goes for me...I stand up and pick up my tank top, and head upstairs, stretching as I go. I go ahead and step into my shoes, im already wearing decent lower half attire for my shopping trip. I reach into my closet for a bra...Wha...what? They are all too small except for the ones that are dirty...So its either...no bra...too small bra...or tank top and a shirt over it...fuck it ill briefly wear a slightly dirty one...I walk into my laundry room and grab a bra I wore only yesterday. I put it on as I'm walking back to my room, and pull a shirt on once pick it out, nothing special, blank white tee. I walk downstairs after leaving my room and, out the door, satchel over my shoulder.

I breathe in the air surrounding me, taking it all in. Ah, not too warm, surprisingly a cool September day. I begin my walk into town. I approach a storefront not much longer after leaving my place. Excuse me do you...my face reddens...have intimate attire in a D-cup? " Why yes of course...right this way..." Hmm, maybe I should just...cosplay as myself...my SAO avatar I mean, what I was wearing when we had dinner that night...I find a set of lingerie that looks exactly as the lingerie I wore, in my size, bonus points there...I run over to another nearby store, and I find the teal colored top I was wearing as well...when my eyes fall on another nearby store that is, not quite open for buisness yet...Really...I look at the store with a

"you gotta be kidding me" expression. It is a store that deals in attire and accessories, the works, from SAO. After finding, and purchasing the lower half of my outfit for the evening, I leave the store and begin the wrap around route to go home, it was only two, only been shopping...a while, I'm good on time...I duck into a shallow alleyway quickly...There! Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a boy with black hair, medium length. Kirito...what is he shopping for?! He enters a convenience store up on the corner. Well fuck the scenic route...I need to get home! I call Liz as I begin walking home the way I came. Hey Liz! "Hey Asuna...sooo anything happen at the Enchanted Meadows that you are refraining from telling us?" My heart skips a few beats and my pupils dilate. Um...no?

"Oh really, because you don't sound so sure of it yourself." Well...nothing...serious happened...we just hung out and kissed a little. "Only kissed and hung out huh? Tsk tsk tsk...liar...I can tell by your sweet quivering voice, that more than that happened." ENOUGH! I called for help! "Lay it on me sis..." Well I'm now on my way home shopping for my date with him tonight...and I saw him and panicked, so I ducked into a nearby alley to see what he was up to.

"And? What was your little boy toy up to?" Shut up Liz! Now is not the time! He...he went into, like one of those gas station convenience stores. She gasps. "You know what that means...right?" What what what does it mean? I frantically ask. "He's buying condoms, my dearest friend Asuna." I hang up and begin running home. I dig my feet side ways into the ground as I approach my gate and skid to a halt, but only briefly as I rush inside. I didn't even break a sweat on that run, cut a fifteen minute walk into a three minute run...when did I get so fast?

I shake away that thought and run up the stairs to my bedroom. I pounce onto my bed, emitting squeals of excitement and...joy? Does the thought that...things could lead to that...make me happy? I quickly get up and strip, reaching into my bags to quickly put on my bra...but I...hesitate...he...is buying condoms...he wants to fuck me...I moan after hearng myself say that...perverted statement, but it makes me smile as I sit on my bed then whirl around and lie back simultaneously to where my head lands on my pillows...I should probably...take care of this before getting dressed...I travel down my body with my hand, between my thighs...sh...should we really do this now Kirito?

I use my fingers to part my slightly wet lips and insert fingers with my other hand nto my wet vagina...Ahnn...Kirito...don't be nervous...you should start...moving...I begin thrusting my fingers in and out, using my now free hand to stimulate my clit...Mmnn Kirito, I...I love it...I love you...Mmnn...I am about to moan out loudly but drop dead silent...clamping a hand over my mouth...The doorbell had rang...Oh my god...I look down at my hand...my fingers still inside me...oh god I'm so wet...Fuck fuck fuck! I remove my fingers, barely witholding the moan that tries to escape my lips.

I leap up and pull on the panties I had bought...shit...a dark spot quickly forms on the white cloth... oh well...he's probably only going to make it worse...I put on my new top... a teal sleeved, white bodied top, the sleeves tied together with red ribbon, like the ribbon I tie around my waist after pulling my head through. I pull on the jeans to complete the outfit. I look down and check myself after wriggling into them...Shit, still shows through, but thankfully not as noticeable...The doorbell rings out again...I run with light feet downstairs, pulking down on the edge of my top to cover the dark spot on my jeans...the only thing on my mind is one question...Will I...be ready? I ask myself one final time before placing my hand around the doorknob...and turning it...Will I be ready?

**To be continue**

**What you guys are thinking? Will Kirito and Asuna will make to that part?**

**Thank you so much for reaching and I'll see you guys in the final chapter.**


	3. I'm ready

**Hello guys. here's the final chapter. This is it guys. Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 3: I'm Ready**

I count backwards from ten in my head to help calm my racing pulse. God why did I start doing that?! I must have said it aloud, for Kirito asks " Start doing what?" Nothing Kirito! Everything is fine on my end...I giggle nervously..." Well that's fine and all but, would you mind letting me in?" A stupid grin spreads across my lips...Well of course my dear...I am still frozen with my hand on the doorknob, a quarter of the way turned.

" Then open the door..." he sounds slightly worried, maybe even annoyed. My hand shakes as I quickly finish turning the knob. Come in come in! " Uh do you mind me setting my bag down by the stairwell?" Oh no, go ahead it's not like my parents are home. That sentence came out seductive...I...didn't mean for it to be...This should be fun...He walks over to the base of the stairwell and leans his bag against the railing.

" So, I am looking forward to another of your delicious meals Asuna...What do..." I feel his gaze sweep over my outfit and I. Th...that's what you wore that...one night you invited me to dinner...isn't it?" Y...yes Kirito...it is... I thought it would be nice, remembering a moment so close to my heart with the person I shared it with...do you want me to cha- " No! Do...don't change...it still looks lovely on you Asuna..." I feel my face flush completely red...T...thank you...Kirito...lemme check on dinner...I run off into the kitchen, and look at the time on the stove, two hours...this should be really fun... I walk into the living room, where Kirito is now sitting on the couch. I walk around to the front of it and sit down beside him...After a few moments he reaches over my shoulders and pulls me into him, as my body presses against his I smile..."Asuna...about last night..."

I tense up slightly...Yes, Kirito? I feel my head being turned towards him and...then I am in bliss...Kirito presses his lips into mine, tilting his head slightly and parting his mouth. I follow him in this, and run my tongue across the sides of his mouth...I feel his tongue slowly begin to do the same...I move my tongue to his...and we begin swirling them around each other's tongue...God I've been waiting for this...I let out a small moan into our kiss...Suddenly he pushes into me, making me lie on my back, our mouths still connected in a blissful and passionate kiss...I moan again from him showing a bit of his man dominance...I wrap my arms around hin neck and my right leg around his waist, pulling him as close to me as possible.

He pulls away and is breathing heavily..." Babe?" Yes Kirito...my heart is racing, and my breathing is heavy..." Well...there's a bit of...a dampness down there...that's pressing into me..." I blush deeply...That is your fault Kirito...He smirks moving his lips to mine again for a quick but passionate kiss..." I may not understand what that means...but it sounds dangerous...

" And I know how you are about danger Kirito...I move my lips to his and back into a kiss heavier than the one we just interrupted...I arch my back, pressing myself into him more and more...my breasts pressing ito his slightly muscular chest, although confined by our clothing, I don't even care...we have never kissed like this...I am in heaven right now. I hear a faint muffled beeping, coming from the kitchen, that regrettably snaps me back to reality...Dinner! I push him up off of me and onto the floor. Sorry Kirito!

I run into the kitchen, put on some oven mitts and open up the oven. I look upon the meal I made...looks exactly like the meal I prepared that one night...except this one will be so much better...because it's something I actually made...I carry it to my makeshift dining table I set up in the living room. " Wow...Asuna..." I serve up his, then mine. We eat in complete silence...too embarrassed to even look in his eyes...Will I be ready, Will I be ready, Will I be ready?

I keep asking myself this as I eat...over and over...imaginative thoughts...brief moments of what could happen, flash through my head, my vagina throbs at these thoughts, causing me to drop my fork and place my hands between my thighs and squeeze them together. M...mm...nn...I rub my thighs up and down over my hands, trying to calm myself.

I bite on my lower lip...I see him looking at me worried, he raises his eyebrows up then lowers them down, indicating a question...I shake my head up and down, his glare lingers for a few moments longer then he nods. I bring my hands back up and resume eating, my breathing shaky...I finish my meal, moments following he finishes his...K...Kirito..." The meal was delicious! Tastes exactly the same, you did great!"

I blush at his compliment...Asuna...Kazuto...I say lightly..."Hmm?" Oh...n..nothing! Our names fit...his last name...and my first name they fit together so well...Kirito...I get up and walk over to him. Come on...I pull him up by his shirt and lead him back to the couch...I press him gently onto his back once we are on the couch, my body lying on his. I bet...you're wondering what we are going to do now...Hmmmm?

I drag a finger down his chest, stomach, across the button of his shorts, and bring my hand up under his crotch, causing him breathe in quickly...I remove my hand from his crotch, grabbing my shirt in both hands and pulling it up over my head. I now press my body to his...Is it getting hot in here...or is it just you?

"Asuna...Aaaa..." I kiss his neck as he begins talking...Yes Kirito? I hear him gulp, and clear his throat..." Asuna...I love you...You gave me a reason to clear SAO...and...I want to spend my life...with someone who instills meaning in my life like that...So...s...so what I am trying to say is...Will...Will you marry me, Asuna Yuuki?" My heart thuds a heavy bass of a thud that rings in my blank mind...I...now know...I am ready...Y...yes Kirito..."I am ready"

I began to touch his crotch agian, Suddenly I felt his cock get big and hard in his pants. I looked to his eyes and smirked at him. Looks Like you're enjoing it, you naughty boy. I pulled his pants zipper down, put my left hand in there, felt his hard dick in my hand, I grabbed it and took it out from his open pants zipper. Kirito moaned in pleasure as I began to rub my left hand up and down on his junk. very nice and gentle.

"Ah... Asuna... Ahhh..." he was moaning my name. I stared to his penis and smirked. I rubbed his dick a little faster, then he just took out a little precum from his peehole. mmmm. I pulled out my tongue and lickedf around my lips . I wonder how It taste like. I closed my head to his cock while I was holding it with my left hand. I licked his wet peehole, Kirito moaned loader then before. It meant he was enjoing it, his dick tasted good. I put his pink dick head into my mouth and I sucked on it before I pull it out. "Ahh Asuna!" Kirito moaned. I looked into his eyes. Mmmm Kirito, It's delicious.

I sat on my knees infront of his shelf, and I made a hole with my mouth and pit Kiritos hand big cock in my mouth. I was pushing my head back and forth while I was sucking his dick. mmmmm. His dick is tasty. I Though. Kirito began to moan. " Ahh... Asuna... It feels... amazing!" he said as he closed his eyes and rolled his head back, and moaning in pleasure.

It passed five minuates and I was still sucking his dick. "Ahhh... Asuna... Im gonna..." he moaned as I looked to his eyes, winked to him and I began to suck him harder and faster to get it sooner. Kirito couldn't control himself anymore. he held my head and pushed his dick deeper into my mouth through to my throat. "AAAAAAAAAH" he let go a loadest moan and shoot all his cum into my mouth.

I swallowed his cum, and it tasted so good, I looked at Kiritos eyes and smirked, before I lick around my lips that had a little of Kiritos cum. "Asuna, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself." he said in shame. I put my finger on his leps. hush Kirito, that tasted amazing. I smiled to him. well, I licked him up, and it was his turn to lick me up.

I got up and smiled to Kirito. Hey, how about we get back to the bedroom? I asked him. "A... Alright" he said in blush. we were walking to the bedroom until Kirito picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom. My face was full red when I saw his closer. he lied me down on the bed, sat top of me and began to kiss my lips very deep. while we were kissing, I felt something was rubbing my vegina through my panties. I moaned softly, looked down and I saw it was kiritos right hand was rubbing it.

It wasn't my hand, It was his. I always waited for this moment to get touch by my real love, Kazuto. aahh... kirito... . I moaned in pleasure while he was rubbing me gently, made my vegina get wet inside my panties. "Asuna... your pussy... get wet?" he asked. It's because of you Kirito. It wants you so bad. I moaned in pleasure. suddenly I felt his middle finger got inside my vegina, I felt amazing. Once I pushed my own finger inside myself, and it felt normal, but this one, was something else.

I felt amazing when Kirito pushed his middle hinger inside me. I moaned for him as he pulled his finer in and out of my vegina. "Asuna, does it hurts?" he asked me innocently. No... Kirito... Lick it... please lick it I can't take it anymore. I begged him. He closed his face to my vegina, and opened it with his both hands. he looked inside of my vegina, made me embarrase a little. He closed his eyes and began to lick on my vegina.

His tongue, his tongue was so hot. I moaned because of him. aaah... Kirito... Aahh... it feels amazing. His tongue was on my sensitive part of my body. Kirito looked to me through my breasts. "Asuna?" he called me. I moaned. Y-Yes? I asked. "Can I... can I put it in?" he asked the thing that I was waiting for it all that time. He wanted to put his penis inside me. I smiled and bite my lips. Y-yes Kirito. Fuck me. Fuck me as much as you want...

He got up, and removed his clothes and got full naked, showing his strong and musclen six packs on his stomatch. He was so hot and sexy. "Oh no!" he shouted... What's wrong? "I frogot to bring my condoms!"

I looked at him in a stupid face. Then I smiled to him... We don't need condoms... "W- what if you get pregnant?" I hugged him tight and kissed his lips... I want to.. I want to have a baby, Your baby... I want to make a family with you... Please Kirito... fuck me... Make me pregnant. I lie on the bed, Kirito sat top of me and place his hard dick on my vegina lips. I was doing it, for my first time. I was gonna do it with Kirito, my real love. "Asuna, I'm gonna get in. Be ready." he said. Finally, the moment I had been waiting for. He put his cock inside me, and it was deep. I let out a loadest moan, and felt amazing.

I heard When penis get into a virgin vegina, vegina will bleed, but mine didn't. I was virgin but I didn't bleed. I was actually enjoing it. "Are you alright?" Kirito asked me innocently... Ahhh... Yes... I'm fine, please... ahh, do it. He began to push his dick in and out of my vegina. I held beds sheet and I was moaning in pleasure... Ahhh... Kirito... Ahh... Harder, faster... AHHH... I released the sheet, and wrapped my arms around his back, and scrached his back a little. "Asuna, your pussy, is so tight." he moaned before he got into me faster... Ahhh, and you're so big... I let him go and lied on the bed. While he was fucking me, he reached his hand to my left breast and squeezed it. Gave me an amzing feel with that. I pulled out my tongue and rolled my eyes back, and let Kirito do what ever he wanted to me.

It passed twenty minuates and Kirito was still fucking me. "Asuna I'm so close!" He warned and stopped fucking me, but his dicl was still inside me. He looked right into my eyes innocently. 'Are you sure you want a baby?" he asked. I hugged him and kissed his lips... Yes, I'm sure... I want to beyour wife, I want to live with you, I want to make a family with you. I love you Kirito... He began to fuck me agian, and kissing my lips, our tongues were licking each others. "I love you too Asuna, my wife." He pushed himself deeper into my vegina. "I'm gonna cum!"... Do it Kirito... Do it... Cum inside me.. do it... He got very fast as I wrapped my legs around him.

**AAAAAAAAAH...** We both Moaned very load, I felt Kirito shot his all sperm inside me... He... He came inside me... I... I did it... I though.

I felt super amazing when Kirito released all his cum inside me. He pulled out his cock from my vegina, his semen was pouring out of my vegina. Lirito lied on me and we were both breathing... That... Was amazing. I hugged him, and smiled. Kirito was silent and said nothing. I looked to his face and I saw he was sad.. What's wrong? "Maybe I... I shouldn't..." he was nervous because he came inside me. I hugged him tiedly... Kirito It's fine if I get pregnant... I know you'll be good father...

He looked at me and smiled. "And you'll be good mother. I love you, Asuna Kirigaya!" He called me with his last name... And I love you to, Kazuto Kirigaya.. We both began to kiss

**That's the story of me, and Kirito. 6 years later. No P.O.V**

"Mom, It was disgusting!" a littile girl with long soft black hair said to her mother. her mother was Asuna, sat next to her husband Kirito who had a long bear. "I'll never get marry from now on! why did you tell me this?" she said, Kirito and Asuna were laughing. "Alright Sachi. We just wanted to tell you how much we love each others." Kirito said. Asuna put her head to Kiritos right arm, and smiled. "And we will always be." Asuna said with smile before kiss Kiritos bear cheek. Suchi blushed. "What about me?"

Kirito hugged her. "Of course we do. we love you so much, Sachi Kirigaya." Kirito said. They ball hugged each others and smiled.

**THE END**

**Thank you so much to read this story. TBH, I had no idea what to call Kirito and Asuna's real daughter. IK they born a girl in Nival Series, but I didn't know what was her name. Anyways. Thank so much to read this, and I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
